Birthday
by Biscuit15
Summary: Deidara's having a horrible birthday... until Tobi makes Deidara realise just how much he really loves the masked nin.  DeiTobi lemon yaoi ooc.  Request for Deikyun


**This is a request from Deviantart's Deikyun**

**I am moving the lemons over to my adultfanfiction account. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

"Gaah!" Deidara shouted in surprise as a cake made contact with his face.

Hidan laughed loudly, pointing at him. "Got'cha, fuckface!"

Deidara glared at Hidan, reaching into his clay pouch and grabbing a handful of clay. Just as he was about to release an explosive bird on Hidan's face, Itachi stepped in.

"Deidara," he began, his voice monotone, "Pein-sama wont be happy with another explosion in the base. Take it outside."

"This jerk threw a cake in my face, yeah!" Deidara pointed furiously at Hidan.

Itachi blinked and shrugged. "And?"

Deidara glared at Itachi, hatred in his expression. He so wanted to kill Itachi himself but he knew that wouldnt be possible at that minute; even though he had improved his skills, Itachi had improved just as much; if not more.

"Stupid freakin' Akatsuki," Deidara mumbled under his breath as he stormed out of the living room. "Stupid Hidan. Stupid Itachi. Stupid _everyone, _un! Got no respect for me even when it's my _birthday! _But when it's that stupid weasel's birthday Itachi gets treated like a king! I'm better than him! My art is better than his could ever be, yeah! But, nooo..."

Deidara continued to mutter to himself as he opened the door to his and Tobi's shared bedroom. The younger was laying on the bed, snoring loudly. Anger boiled up inside of Deidara; what was this moron doing sleeping when it was Deidara's birthday?!

Deidara slammed the door closed behind him, making Tobi wake with fright. "Get up, un!" he shouted.

Tobi whimpered and forced himself into a sitting position. "Senpai..." he moaned.

Deidara's expression softened as he remembered _why _Tobi was sleeping in the first place; Tobi had been injured badly on a mission because Deidara thought he was just playing and didnt come to Tobi's side even though the boy had screamed for Deidara; it wouldnt have been the first time Tobi had screamed for him and Deidara had gone running only to find the boy laughing and telling Deidara how worried he looked.

On the mission Tobi _was _injured on, he had been grabbed by some sound nin and almost dragged off to Orochimaru's lair, but because the boy struggled so greatly, the sound-nin had broken both of Tobi's legs, several of his ribs and given him several lacerations with the kunai.

Deidara tried not to think about the condition Tobi was in when he finally did get worried and went to check on him.

But here Tobi was, safe and sound in front of him, sitting on the bed.

Deidara sighed, sitting on the bed side Tobi and wrapping his arms around him. Tobi gasped; that was unexpected, to say the least; Deidara _never _showed affection.

"Senpai..." Tobi whimpered again, feeling his cuts and bruises hurting again from the contact.

Deidara only tightened his grip on Tobi and Tobi was shocked to hear Deidara begin to cry.

"Senpai...?" Tobi whispered in uncertainty. "Is Senpai okay?"

"Tobi..." Deidara whispered. "I - I hate it here! I wish I was never brought here, yeah!"

"Senpai..." Tobi didnt know what to do; Deidara _never _cried. "Tobi is here, senpai..."

"Tobi, un..." Deidara coughed out, so much emotion spilling out in that one instant. "Tobi... it's not fair, hmm!"

"What's not fair?"

"Today's my birthday and no one even said happy birthday to me, Tobi!"

"..."

"Even you..."

"Senpai, Tobi didnt kow it was your birthday, today... Tobi only just joined Akatsuki, remember? And... Zetsu-san never told Tobi anyone's birthdays... But Tobi hopes Deidara-senpai has a happy birthday with Tobi."

Deidara pulled away from Tobi and looked at the boy. He was sure Tobi was smiling under his mask.

"Tobi..." Something was tugging at Deidara's heart; no one in so many years had cared about Deidara like Tobi did.

"Tobi is here, senpai..." Tobi whispered soothingly, hugging Deidara back gently. "Tobi loves Deidara-senpai."

"Tobi..." Deidara's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "...Tobi, show me your face, un."

Tobi gasped and pulled back. "No, Senpai! Zetsu-san told Tobi he cant ever show anyone his face!"

"Why not?"

"Because Tobi is ugly and Zetsu-san said people would be mean to Tobi if they saw his face!"

Deidara absorbed this information. Come to think of it, he hadnt even seen the boy's arms or legs before. Why was Tobi so self-conscious?

"Tobi, please," Deidara whispered gently. "I wont be mean to you, yeah."

Tobi whimpered, shaking visibly. He really didnt want to do this, but... he loved Deidara and only ever wanted to make him happy, and... if showing Deidara his face would make Deidara happy...

The mask dropped to the ground but Deidara still had to tilt Tobi's face upwards and brush the raven hair out of Tobi's eyes to see him properly.

Tobi flinched and whimpered when Deidara gasped. He knew it! He knew Deidara would hate him for this! Zetsu had been right, but he didnt listen!

"You're beautiful, un."

Tobi started. "W-what?!" he yelped.

"I said you're beautiful, Tobi, yeah," Deidara said gently, tracing one of the many scars on his face gently, looking at the empty eye-socket with sadness, not disgust.

He brought his face closer to Tobi's and planting a soft kiss on the boy's lips.

Tobi smiled. "Tobi thinks Deidara-senpai is even more beautiful then anyone else... Tobi loves Deidara-senpai..."

Tobi shyly kissed Deidara back, more comfortable with letting Deidara take the lead. Deidara wrapped his arms around Tobi's shoulders, pulling him in close. He ghosted his hands down Tobi's clothed body, making the younger shiver.

Deidara broke the kiss to grin at Tobi. "You like that, un?"

Tobi blushed and nodded. "Yes..."

"You're a shy little thing, arent you, Tobi?" Deidara smirked. "One would think you're a virgin."

"..." Tobi blushed even darker.

Deidara gasped and his grin grew larger. "That's okay, Tobi; I'm not."

Tobi ducked his head in embarrassment, resting it on Deidara's shoulder.

"Will Deidara-senpai take care of Tobi during?" he whispered, so quiet Deidara almost didnt hear him.

"Of course." Deidara planted a kiss on Tobi's cheek. "Now let's get your clothes off."

**XXX LEMON REMOVED XXX**

"Tobi loves Deidara-senpai..." Tobi whispered tiredly, grabbing Deidara's hand and holding it tightly. "Tobi wants to be with Deidara-senpai forever and ever..."

Deidara smiled and yawned, affectionately stroking the younger's hair calmingly. "This was the best birthday ever, Tobi... Thank you..."

**A/N How was that? It was kinda rushed but I life has been very busy lately**


End file.
